El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic
by Shadow the H 16
Summary: Esta serie tratara de que TUFF puppy se encuentra con Sonic y sus amigos por medio de una alteracion de dimenciones Eggman y Snaptrap fucionaron
1. Episodio 1

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 1

LA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN EL MUNDO DE SONIC CUANDO ESTA PELEANDO CON EGGMAN

Sonic: Eggman cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Eggman: No mucho tiempo hijo de puta, ahora preparate para morir

Sonic: Eso jamas por que traje a mis amigos para que te derroten, pendejo

EN ESO LLEGA TAILS, KNUCKLES Y SHADOW

Tails: Hey Sonic que pasa

Sonic: Es hora de chingar al cojon con bigotes

Knuckles: Excelente y tengo una esmeralda caos

Shadow: Ya dejence de pelotudeces y acaben con ese puto

Eggman: Pues dejenme decirles que ahora no pelearemos, sino mañana ya que tengo una super arma secreta que los enviara a su muerte jajajajajaja

Sonic: Y que es lo que estas tramando

Eggman: Estoy construyendo un portal a otra dimencion pero para eso necesito las esmeraldas caos, bueno adios putos de mierda

Knuckles: Hay que saber para que quiere un portal a otra dimencion

Shadow: A mi no me importa solo necesito derrotarlo para obtener el poder supremo

Sonic: Oye Shadow ya deverias conseguir novia

Shadow: Ja pero si tenia la oportunidad de quedarme con Blaze pero el pendejo de Silver llego primero, bueno ustedes vayan a buscar mas esmeraldas yo me quedare aqui pensando

Tails: Shadow es muy solitario y egoista

Sonic: No durara asi por siempre

Knuckles: Es hora de irnos cabrones

MIENTRAS SONIC TAILS Y KNUCKLES BUSCABAN LAS ESMERALDAS CAOS AHORA VAMOS AL MUNDO DE TUFF PUPPY

Dudley: Hey Kitty todavia no hay mision que nos dan verdad

Kitty: Todavia no, pero estoy pensando si tendre mi amor verdadero en alguna parte

Dudley: Y que hay de que muchos saben que hay una relacion entre nosotros

Kitty: Yo solo te quiero como amigo, pero lo que quiero es un novio que sea agil guapo y potente

Dudley: Pero aqui en Petropolis no hay nadie asi

Kitty: Por que tiene que ser de aqui podria ser de otro lugar

EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA LA ALARMA DE EMERGENCIA

El jefe: Agente Katswell necesito que vayas a ver que trama Snaptrap ya que no ha tramado nada en 1 semana y debe tener algo grande

Kitty: Muy bien jefe

AL LLEGAR A LA GUARIDA DOOM

Kitty: Snaptrap ya dime que tramas

Snaptrap: Oh ajente Katwell ya deja de chingar y conguite un novio, bueno vallamos al grano sabes por que no he tramado nada en una semana

Kitty: Estas tramando algo grande verdad

Snaptrap: Si como supiste, bueno lo que planeo es un portal hacia otra dimencion para que a ustedes los envie alla y yo conquiste la cuidad jajaja que malo soy XD

Kitty no te permitire que hagas eso

Snaptrap: bueno ya que tu amigo canino no esta yo te mandare a esa dimencion, bueno primero debe cargar el portal

Maquina: 1.3%

AHORA VAMOS CON EL MUNDO DE SONIC

Knuckles: no hemos podido encontrar las esmeraldas estas seguro que no las tiene eggman

Tails: No creo por que ya hubiece hecho el portal

Sonic: No sera que Shadow tenga 3 de esas esmeraldas

Knuckles: Hay que ir a buscarlo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EGGMAN

Eggman: Jajaja solo me faltan 2 esmeraldas caos para activar el portal y el radar dice que las esmeraldas las tiene Shadow y lo bueno que el portal esta casi activado pero ahora solo podre enviar a Shadow a otra dimencion, bueno servira es hora de ir jajaja

MIENTRAS TANTO CON sHADOW

Shadow: (En sus pensamientos) Consiguete una novia para que aunque nunca he sentido el amor hacia una chica, seguramente podria gustarme

Eggman: Hola emo de mierda

Shadow: hijo de tu putizima madre que no soy un emo, y que mierda haces aqui

Eggman: Estaba terminando mi nuevo invento que es el portal y con este te enviare a otra dmencion

Shadow: Note sera facil

ENTONCES EGGMAN SUELTA UN PODER DE LA MAQUINA QUE HACE QUE SHADOW NO SE MUEVA Y LO ENVIA A OTRA DIMENCION DEJANDO LAS ESMERALDAS EXPUESTAS A EGGMAN

MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DE TUFF PUPPY

Maquina: 14.7%

Kitty: Esa maquina va muy lenta es hora de acabar contigo

Snaptrap: No espera es que esta porqueria no carga nada

Maquina: 15.0%

PERO DE MOMENTO LA CARGA SE ACELERA

Maquina: 35.6%

Snaptrap: Jajaja no se que paso pero ya casi va hacia la mitad

Kitty: Como es que la maquina se cargara mas rapido de repente

EN ESE MOMENTO EL JEFE LE LLAMA A KITTY PARA DECIRLE ALGO

El jefe: (Por telefono) Agente Katswell hay algo extraño con la cuidad

Kitty: Que pasa jefe

El jefe: Lo que pasa es que hay un tipo extraño en el centro de la cuidad y necesito que vayas

Kitty: Esta bien, lo ciento Snaptrap te derrotare en otro momento

Snaptrap: Bueno esta bien y lo mejor es que la carga ya va al 60.3%

MIENTRAS EN EL CENTRO DE LA CUIDAD

Shadow: Eggman hijo de puta donde te encuentras, se que estas por aqui, ncesito la esmeralda caos para derrotarlo, mierda

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA KITTY

Kitty: Hey tipo extraño

Shadow: Que

Kitty: (Pensando) Oh ese tipo es guapo sera posible que sea mi verdadero amor

Shadow: Tu quien eres

Kitty: (Con voz tierna) Me llamo Kitty Katswell pero puedes llamarme Kitty, y como te llamas tu

Shadow: Yo soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta Shadow el Erizo

Kitty: Te vez agotado si quieres te ayudo

Shadow: Esta bien

DE PRONTO ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN CON SNAPTRAP

Kitty: Y tu que quieres

Snaptrap: Esta lista la carga ahora los mandare a otra dimencion, y por cierto quien es el

Kitty: No te importa

MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DE SONIC

Sonic: No he visto a Shadow en ningun lado vamos amigos sigamos buscando

Eggman: Hola de nuevo hijos de puta

Sonic: Eggman cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Eggman: Ya deja de decir esa mamada, bueno es hora de activar el poder maximo de el portal activando en 3...

MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DE TUFF PUPPY

Kitty: Ahora que haras

Snaptrap: Es la hora de activar mi maquina jajaja en 3,2,1 0 jajaja se esta activando

PERO LO QUE NO SABIA ES QUE EGGMAN LA CTIVO TAMBIEN AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SNAPTRAP Y CAUSO QUE EL MUNDO DE SONIC Y TUFF PUPPY SE UNIERAN

CONTINUARA...


	2. Episodio 2

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 2

DESPUES DE QUE EGGMAN Y SNAPTRAP ACTIVARAN SUS PORTALES ESAS 2 DIMENCIONES SE AFECTARON Y SE UNIERON

Sonic: Jajaja eres pendejo Eggman no paso nada

Eggman: Mierda seguramente lo ajuste mal

Knuckles: Callate mierda ahora mandare a la mierda tu invento

Eggman: Noooooooooo se fueron a la mierda las esmeraldas caos

Tails: Hay que buscarlas y vamonos de esta mierda

Sonic: Esta bien cabrones

AL SALIR DE LA BASE DE EGGMAN

Knuckles: Oigan pendejos no ven algo diferente en nuestro mundo

Sonic: Tienes razon no me acuerdo que esa cuidad estaba ahi

Tails: Vamos a investigar

Kunuckles: Que bueno que traje mis revistas porno para entretenerme

MIENTRAS TANTO

Snaptrap: Que coño no paso nada

Shadow: Eso te pasa por marica ademas tu maquina es una mierda

Kitty: Vamos tenemos que ir a la agencia

Shadow: Y donde mierda esta esa pinche agencia

Kitty: Vamos y te mostrare

Shadow: Muy bien pero sera un poco lento

MIENTRAS TANTO

Dudley: Por que mierda no llega Kitty

El jefe: Tu cabron ya que katswell no llega te encargaras tu de Snaptrap

Dudley: Muy bien llevare el auto de Kitty y mis revistas porno

MIENTRAS TANTO

Dudley: He llegado pinche Snaptrap ahora dime que has hecho con Kitty

Snaptrap: Nada, pero esa pinche gata estaba con un erizo negro con rojo y se fueron a tu pinche agencia, bueno llamare a un secuas mio para que viole a Kitty y se desmadre al erizo ese

Dudley: Pero eso no te lo impedire es hora de pelear puto

Snaptrap: No tan rapido secuas ve rapido a violar a Kitty y matar a un erizo negro

Secuas: Claro señor mierdero XD

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonic: Esta cuidad es rara ya que no veo un banco con esmeraldas caos

Knuckles: Mierda una esmeralda caos tirada

Tails: Hay que tenerla por si acaso XD

Knuckles. Oigan cabrones, seoyen putazos en esa cueva que dice DOOM

Sonic: Vamos alla cabrones

MIENTRAS TANTO

Shadow: Y donde es esa agencia

Kitty: Esta por aqui cerca

Secuas: Alto putos es hora de que mueras erizo y tu Kitty preparate que te penetrare bien duro

Kitty: Jamas ya que se Kung Fu y te derrotare

ENTONCES KITTY LE DA UN PUTAZO AL SECUAS DE SNAPTRAP

Secuas: Vaya vaya parece que tus ataques son inutiles ahora es mi turno

ENTONCES LE SUELTA UN PUTAZO A KITTY EN SUS PARTES DEBILES

Kitty: (voz de dolor) hay eso dolio muchisimo por favor Shadow ayudame

Shadow: No te preocupes gata te ayudare

Secuas: Sigues tu erizo ahhhhhh

Shadow: (mormullo)

SHADOW SE HA TELETRANSPORTADO HACIA ATRAS DEL SECUAS

Secuas: Como chucha hiciste eso

Shadow: Es mi turno CAOS SPEAK

Secuas: Nooooooooooo me derrito ahhhhhhhh

EL SECUAS HA SIDO DERROTADO

Kitty: Gracias Shadow y de donde sacaste ese poder inmenso

Shadow: No lo se XD bueno es hora de ir a tu agencia

Kitty: Claro amigo

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonic: Ya estamos aqui

Tails: Miera Sonic un perro y una rata peleando

Dudley: No puedo derrotarlo sus armas son potentes

Snaptrap: Ahora te disparare con el rayo inmovilizador para que te pueda desintegrar jajaja

LE DISPARA EL RAYO INMOVILIZADOR

Dudley: Mierda no me puedo mover

Snaptrap: Despidete Dudley Puppy

Sonic: Creo que necesita ayuda vamos chicos

Knuckles: Si XD

Sonic: Hey tu toma esto pendejo

ENTONCES SONIC Y KNUCKLES SE DESMADRARON A SNAPTRAP Y TAILS CURO A DUDLEY

Dudley: Gracias desconosidos y quienes son ustedes

Sonic: Somos los Sonic Heroes Yo Sonic y mis amigos Tails y Knuckles

Dudley: Bueno los llevare a la agencia para que los conoscan

Sonic: Suena genial

CONTINUARA...


	3. Episodio 3

El encuentro con TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 3

DUDLEY LLEVO A SONIC TAILS Y KNUCKLES A LA TUFF PARA QUE TAMBIEN SE ENCONTRARA CON KITTY QUE TRAJO A SHADOW

Dudley: Bueno gracias por salvarme

Sonic: No hay de que amigo ademas nunca los he visto por aqui

Tails: Oye Knuckles no crees que esa gatita esta muy sexy

Knuckles: Si lo creo pero esta un poco cerca de Shadow

Kitty: Bueno mis amigos quienes son y de donde son

Sonic: Yo soy Sonic el Erizo

Tails: Yo soy Miles Tails Power

Knuckles: Yo Knuckles el Equigna

Shadow: Yo soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta Shadow el Erizo

Kitty: Yo ya sabia eso Shadow

Shadow: Ja pero lo dije por que el pinche perro y la cucaracha no lo sabian

El jefe: Bueno que bueno que estan aqui, ademas que hacen aqui por que nunca los hemos visto

Sonic: Nosotros tambien nos preguntamos eso ya que nunca hemos visto esta cuidad ni al perro y la gata

Tails: Y como se llaman

Dudley: Soy Dudley Puppy soy un adicto a la comida y al porno

Knuckles: Yo tambien si quieres te muestro despues mis revistas porno de coleccion XD

Dudley: Esta bien

Sonic: Y gata como te llamas tu

Kitty: Me llamo Kitty Katswell y soy la amiga de Shadow

Shadow: Jajaja me haces reir si apenas nos conocemos

Kitty: Eso no importa y como veniste aqui

Shadow: Es que el pelotudo de Eggman me mando aqui con el poder de las esmeraldas caos

Kitty: Y que es eso

El jefe: En mi vida nunca habia escuchado sobre las esmeraldas caos

Sonic: Si es facil de saber Shadow explicales todo sobre las esmeraldas caos

Shadow: Mierda lo hare

MIENTRAS TANTO

Eggman: Mierda no he visto a Sonic que estara tramando

Camaleon: Chucha madre no he podido matar a Kitty tendre que usar estrategisa mas potentes

Eggman: Hey quien mierda eres tu

Camaleon: Soy el Camaleon y trato de matar a Kitty Kastwell

Eggman: Yo soy el Doctor Eggman y trato de matar a Sonic

Camaleon: Bueno si unimos fuerzas podemos derrotar a Kitty y a ese tal Sonic

Eggman: Bien voy a traer mi arma secreta para acabar con Sonic y a esa puta

MIENTRAS TANTO

Kitty: Orale nunca supe sobre el poder absoluto de esas esmeraldas

Shadow: Si pero tambien existen las Super esmeraldas que tienen la misma funcion que las esmeraldas caos pero estas te aumentan el poder aun mas hasta la Hyper forma

Kitty: Esta bien te ayudaremos a buscar esas esmeraldas verdad amigos

Dudley: Esta bien

Sonic: Suena genial

El jefe: Detecto al Camaleon y un pendejo en forma de huevo acercandoce a la bace

Sonic: Es Eggman

Shadow; Hay que derrotar a ese puto

Kitty: Bueno vamos alla amigos

CONTINUARA...


	4. Episodio 4

El encuentro con TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 4

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EGGMAN

Eggman: Jajaja solo falta que lleguen esos hijos de puta para que los matemos XD

Camaleon: Mierda por que no llega Kitty y ese tal Sonic

Eggman: Seguramente se retrazaron los idiotas

Camaleon: Su madre mejor hay que buscarlos

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGAN SONIC DUDLEY KITTY TAILS SHADOW Y KNUCKLES

Sonic: Bueno ya estamos aqui

Camaleon: Hey Kitty no te visto mucho tiempo

Kitty: Nos volvemos a ver ahora que quieres

Camaleon: Matarte puta

Shadow: Hey cabron no se le dice pendejadas a una mujer y hermosa XD

Kitty: Gracias Shadow

Sonic: Eggman cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Eggman: Otra vez dices esa mierda, bueno les contare que hare con ustedes primero me encontre con este camaleon que tambien busca venganza y lo ayude para que mate a esa gata y a ti tambien

Sonic: Por favor si tu no me puedes derrotar crees que un camaleon me derrotaria

Kitty: Sonic no es lo que crees el tiene un poder especial que...

Sonic: Tonterias es la hora de putearse

Camaleon: Bueno (activando su poder)

Sonic: Hey donde estas que no te veo

Camaleon: Detras de tu erizo azul

Sonic: Pero que mierda

AHI EL CAMALEON LE SUELTA UN PUTAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO A SONIC

Sonic: Es muy fuerte, Kitty encargate de Eggman

Kitty: Bien Sonic a ver tu ahora sentiras el poder de mis garras

Eggman: Jajaja crees que esas garras pueden destruir a mi arma secreta, pues estas muy equivocada

Kitty: (Con voz de enojo) Toma esto tonto Eggman

25 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

Eggman: Ja te dije que eso no es nada ahora es mi turno

EN ESO EGGMAN ACTIVA SU RAYO HIRIENDO MUCHO A KITTY

Knuckles: Hay wey Sonic esta siendo golpeado en los huevos, que bueno que traje esta esmeralda caos

Shadow: Damela cabron pajero

Dudley: Y como funciona eso

Shadow: Ahora veraz

Eggman: Preparate para morir gata de los cojones jajaja

Shadow: CAOS CONTROL

SHADOW DETIENE EL TIEMPO PARA PODER DESMADRARCE A EGGMAN

Eggman: Que noooooooooo puede ser que le paso a mi arma secreta

EXPLOTA LA MAQUINA DE MIERDA

Eggman: No me hicieron mierda mejor me voy al carajo Camaleon encargate tu

Sonic: Bueno es hora del Spin Dash

PERO ESE ATAQUE NO FUNCIONA

Sonic: No es posible ademas si uso el Sonic Wind solo destruiria lo demas

Camaleon: Toma pendejo jajajaja ahora matare a Kitty de la forma clasica con un cuchillo

Shadow: No tan rapido pendejo, cabrones alejense y Knuckles llevate a Kitty a salvo

Shadow: Ahora veraz camaleon de mierda

Camaleon: Activando poder

Shadow: CAOS BLAST

Dudley: No Shadow esta destruyendo la cuidad, y tambien destruyo la panaderia ahora no hay pan noooooo

Knuckles: Que noooooooo ese pan es sabroso y pachoncito XD

LOS 2 SE PONER A LLORAR POR COMIDA XD

Kitty: Gracias hey tu no eres Shadow

Tails: El se esta encargando del Camaleon

Kitty: (Pensamiento) Gracias Shadow por salvarme te lo pagare despues muy cariñosamente

Sonic: Bueno estan a salvo lo malo es que destruyo esta zona

Camaleon: Noooooooooooo mi poder esta destrosado mejor me voy a la mierda, pero me cago en la puta

Shadow: (Mormullo) eso no era nada

Kitty: Gracias Shadow (lo abrasa muy duro)

Shadow: Esta bien Kitty ya me puedes soltar por favor

Kitty: Si ahora vamos a la agencia

Knuckles: Y que hay de la panaderia dejar de confundirme

Dudley: Tiene razon no hay pan

Kitty: No puedo creer que tambien Knuckles sea tan idiota como Dudley

Shadow: Y si lo es solo quiere revistas porno y comida

Sonic: Ya vamonos a TUFF

Kitty: Claro Sonic

CONTINUARA...


	5. Episodio 5

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 5

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE DE EGGMAN

Eggman: Mierda, no puedo creer que me vencieran esos hijos de puta

Camaleon: Hey Eggman el plan salio mal

Eggman: Si, pero tengo otro tendra que ir alguien mas

Camaleon: Quien mierdas ira

Eggman: Metal Sonic ven

Metal Sonic: Que pasa

Camaleon: Una version robotica de ese tal Sonic

Eggman: Quiero que destruyas la cuidad cuanto antes y toma estas 2 esmeraldas caos

Camaleon: Que mierda es eso

Eggman: Despues te explico ahora ve Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic: Muy bien

MIENTRAS TANTO

El jefe: Muy bien detuvieron al Camaleon y a Eggman

Sonic: Pero que pasada

Kitty: Puedo estar a solas con Shadow

Shadow: Y por que

Kitty: Quiero decirte algo

Knuckles: Y que pasara con la panaderia

Dudley: Es cierto que pasara con ella

El jefe: Los trabajadores estan empezando a reconstruir

Shadow: Bueno me largo

Kitty: No te puedes ir

El jefe: Esta sonando la alarma de nuevo

Kitty. De que se trata

El jefe: Una version robotica de Sonic esta destruyendo la cuidad

Shadow: (Furioso) Version robotica Metal Sonic

Sonic: Hay que ir

El jefe: Pero como es peligroso solo iran 3

Kitty: Yo voy con Shadow y Sonic

Sonic: Bien

Shadow: Esta bien

MIENTRAS EN LA CUIDAD

Metal Sonic: Jajaja mueran pinches putos

Kitty: Alto robot, por que seras arrestado

Metal Sonic: Y crees que una indefensa gatita va a detenerme

Shadow: Callate pendejo pero yo si te destruire

Sonic: Y no se olviden de mi

Kitty: Bueno es hora de que haga mi super patada

EN ESE MOMENTO KITTY LANZA LA PATADA PERO METAL SONIC LA DETIENE, AZOTA A KITTY CONTRA EL PISO Y DESPUES LA AVIENTA EN LA PARED

Metal Sonic: Jajaja esa gata es muy tonta

Shadow: Siento que tiene 2 esmeraldas caos es hora de derrotarte CAOS CONTROL

EN ESO SONIC Y SHADOW DERROTAN A METAL SONIC RAPIDAMENTE

Metal Sonic: Mejor me voy a la mierda

Sonic: O si que pasada pero y Kitty

Shadow: Tu vete a la agencia y yo tratare de como curarla

FLASHBACK DE KITTY

Kitty: Bueno amigos me podrian dejar sola con Shadow

Sonic: Muy bien

Shadow: Que pasa Kitty

Kitty: Quiero decirte algo muy importante

Shadow: Que es Knuckles esta comiendo verduras que eso seria imposible o tienes una esmeralda caos

Kitty: No, es algo mas importante

Shadow: Bueno ya dime que es

Kitty: Te amo Shadow

Shadow: Yo tambien te amo

EN ESO KITTY Y SHADOW SE BESAN Y EL FLASHBACK TERMINA

MIENTRAS TANTO

Sonic: Ya derrotamos a Metal Sonic jefe

El jefe: Y donde esta Katswell y Shadow

Knuckles: Ya llego la pizza que pedi

El jefe: Si vete a comerla con Dudley ya que tambien quiere el muy pendejo

Sonic: Bueno Shadow llevo a Kitty al hospital, no tardara mucho

Knuckles: A donde vamos a comer esto cabron

Dudley: Ya se donde a la casa de Kitty

CONTINUARA...


	6. Episodio 6

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 6

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHADOW

Shadow: Mierda tengo que ir a buscar a Knuckles ya que el puede curar a Kitty con el poder de las esmeraldas caos

Shadow: CAOS CONTROL

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TUFF

Sonic: Pero que mierda no hagas eso Tails

Tails: Si yo solo estaba pensando en Kitty Kastwell desnuda y que los 2 estabamos haciendo el amor

El jefe: No ha llegado Shadow ni Kastwell

Shadow: Perdon por llegar tarde mamones pero es que Kitty esta muy herida y necesito a Knuckles para curarla

El jefe: Knuckles esta con Dudley en la casa de Kitty

Sonic: Y que haran ahi

Tails: No se a mi lo que me intereza es que Kitty me cedusca ella es tan sexy

Sonic: No te exites con ella

Shadow: Ya callence bueno es hora de ir CAOS CONTROL

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE KITTY

Knuckles: Eres un pendejo has roto esa mierda que no se para que serva

Dudley: Es solo un jarron de 500000 dolares y tu que vez

Knuckles: Veo el album de Kitty y veo que ella es muy sexy ya que sus fotos esta en bikini y en algunas desnuda

Dudley: Y te estas pajeando

Knuckles: A huevo por que ella esta bien buena, perfecta para cojercela

Shadow: Oigan cabrones que hacen

Knuckles: Nada no te importa

Shadow: Y por que mierda estas lleno de semen

Knuckles: Es que me pajie con la ropa interior de Kitty

Shadow: Maldito cerdo hasta donde llegas con el porno y el sexo

Dludley: No es mi culpa que ella use tanga

Shadow: Y tu como sabes cabron

Dludley: Es que a veces le miro su tracero

Knuckles: Ademas ella es puta, por que en su album de fotos ella posa en bikini

Shadow: Pero que pendejo eres, ella puede ser una modelo de lenceria que ella tambien me exita un poco

Knuckles: A si Tails estaba exitandose con ella en sus pensamientos

Shadow: Bueno ahora quiero que la cures pendejo

Knuckles: Esta bien

30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

Kitty: Que paso, Shadow gracias por salvarme (lo abrasa cariñosamente)

Shadow: Oye ya es suficiente me puedes soltar

Kitty: Muy bien, esperen que hace toda mi ropa regada por el piso y Knuckles no toques mi album de fotos solo las puede ver Shadow

Shadow: Ya me explico Knuckles

Kitty: Y que piensas Shadow, me veo muy sexy para ti

Shadow: ¿Si?

Kitty: Bueno vamos a la agencia

Shadow: Muy bien y ustedes cabrones vallan tambien o los mato con mi caos blast

Knuckles: Esta bien wey se pasa

CONTINUARA...


	7. Episodio 7

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 7

DOS DIAS DESPUES

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL EQUIPO CHAOTIX

Espio: Hey Vector has notado algo extraño estos 3 dias

Vector: No solo que hay una cuidad nueva y algunos que nunca hemos visto

Charmy: Mejor checa la compu para investigar sobre esa cuidad

Espio: Tienes razon, vamos a ver que hay

Vector: Dice que esa cuidad es protegida por una agencia llamada TUFF, y que una gata y un perro protegen esa cuidad

Espio: Nunca he visto a esos tipos, espera encontre algo

Vector: Que es rapido contesta

Espio: Esa cuidad viene de otra dimencion seguramente fue el invento de Eggman

Vector: Bueno tenemos que avisarle a Sonic

Espio: Mi radar especifica que Sonic Tails Knuckles y Shadow estan en esa cuidad

Vector: Envia un mensaje de video

Espio: Excelente

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EGGMAN

Eggman: No puedo que hayan derrotado a Metal Sonic esos hijos de puta

Metal Sonic: No pude matar a esa gata por que Shadow la protegio

Eggman: Bueno ahora creare una nueva arma secreta para derrotar a esos hijos de puta

Eggman: Pero primero llamare a ese camaleon que si fue algo de ayuda

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SNAPTRAP

Snaptrap: No puede ser Kitty y ese erizo negro escaparon, pero en ese erizo he notado algo extraño

Secuas: Que es jefe

Snaptrap: Que ese erizo tiene poderes gracias a unas raras gemas

Secuas: Investigue sobre ellas y se llaman esmeraldas del caos y proporcionan mas poder a maquinas y seres con poderes

Snaptrap: Entonces Kitty no puede usarlas por si misma, bueno busca una por que la necesito para mi nuevo plan

Secuas: Esta bien jefe

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TUFF

Kitty: Estos dias han sido emocionantes verdad Shadow

Shadow: Hmph si que lo fueron

Dudley: Oigan Tails encontro algo por la calle

Tails: Mieren es un mensaje de Espio

Sonic: Ponlo en el reproductor

MENSAJE DE VIDEO

Espio: Sonic Tails Knuckles Shadow ustedes estan en otra dimencion que Eggman afecto con su maquina de dimenciones aunque note que habia otra maquina que fue usada y por eso las dimenciones se unieron pero no durara para sienpre ya que la continuaidad del Universo se va perdiendo con el paso del tiempo a si que tienen minimo 30 años para regresar todo a la normalidad antes de que el Universo sea destruido

FIN DEL MENSAJE

Kitty: Entonces ustedes son de otra dimencion

El jefe: Bueno por lo menos son de nuestro equipo

Shadow: Por eso es que nunca he visto a Kitty y al perro pendejo

Dudley: Hey a quien llamas pendejo

Kitty: No esten peleando

El jefe: Hay 2 alertas dieferentes una de Snaptrap y otra del tal Eggman

Tails: Ahora quien ira

El jefe: Tu Tails ve con Kitty para detener a Snaptrap

Kitty: No, yo quiero ir con Shadow por que me protege y es buen compañero, vamos Shadow ven conmigo a detener a ese tonto

Shadow: Hmph esta bien

El jefe: Entonces Tails ve con Dudley para detener a Eggman

Tails: Oh esta bien yo queria ir con Kitty

Shadow: CAOS CONTROL

CONTINUARA...


	8. Episodio 8

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 8

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE DE SNAPTRAP

Shadow: Bueno hemos llegado Kitty

Kitty: Donde estara ese tonto

Snaptrap: Hey pero si es Kitty Katswell y el erizo negro, y por cierto como te llamas

Shadow: Soy Shadow el Erizo y te voy a derrotar

Snaptrap: Eso es lo que tu crees ya que he creado una maquina que te dejara sin semen jajaja

Shadow: Hmph que maquina tan idiota, Eggman construye armas secretas de destruccion

Snaptrap: Es que solo quiero ver sufrir a mis enemigos y no al mundo

Kitty: Bueno toma esto Snaptrap

KITTY LE DA UNA PATADA AL INVENTO DE SNAPTRAP PERO NO SUCEDE NADA

Kitty: Por que no le paso nada si solo es un invento pequeño

Snaptrap: Jajaja es que este invento es inmune a tus golpes y ahora te lanzare al pozo de lava

Shadow: No tan rapido hijo de puta ahora es mi turno, Kitty alejate un poco ya que hare mi ataque especial

Kitty: Esta bien

Snaptrap: Seguramente ese ataque debe ser una conbinacion de golpes jajaja

Shadow: CAOS BLAST

ENTONCES SHADOW DESTRUYE LA MIERDITA DE SNAPTRAP

Snaptrap: Nooooooooo es imposible bueno me vengare mejor me escondo joder

Kitty: Oh Shadow estuviste fantastico (abrasa a Shadow)

Shadow: Hmph eso no era nada, bueno Kitty ya me puedes soltar

Kitty: Je esta bien ahora ya nos podemos ir, que sea caminando mejor

Shadow: Bueno ya que no tengo prisa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE DE EGGMAN

Dudley: Hey Tails y no hay diversion comida y porno en su dimencion

Tails: Si pero la mayoria las ocupa Knuckles

Eggman: Hola gente jajaja ¿Que? pero si es Tails y ese perro raro

Tails: ES EGGMAN

Dudley: Ya deja de hablar para que te derrote por que ya quiero comer

Eggman: Eso no importa ahora ya que los destruire putos de mierda jajaja

Tails: Sera facil

TAILS LE DESTRUYE FACILMENTE LA MAQUINA DE EGGMAN Y DUDLEY SE ENCARGARIA DE DESMADRAR A EGGMAN

Eggman: Joder me rompieron de vuelta mejor me voy al carajo

Dudley: Eso es ahora si puedo ir a comer

Tails: Bueno vamos corriendo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TUFF

Knuckles: jajaja es hora de ver mi revista porno

Knuckles: Oh si esa esta bien buena (Siguiente pagina) Esa bien perfecta para que tenga sexo con ella (Siguiente pagina) ahora ¿Que? espera un momento esa no es Kitty

Dudley: Hey Knuckles que haces

Knuckles: Donde compraste ese taco

Dudley: No se tenia tanta hambre que no me fije en la taqueria y por que tienes esa revista porno

Knuckles: No te enteraste que Kitty, que Kitty ESTA EN ESTA REVISTA PORNO

Dudley: Eso es una tonteria a ver. No mames esta totalmente desnuda espero que Shadow no se entere de esto

Tails: Hey que tienen ahi

Dudley: No me creeras en esta revista porno Kitty sale completamente desnuda

Knuckles: Y en otras paginas sale posando en bikini, de enfermera sexy y gatita traviesa

Tails: Gracias amigos ella esta bien sexy la amo tanto

Dudley: Bueno pero no se si ella quiera contigo por que creo...

Tails: Bueno para selebrar me ire a comprar unos tacos

Knuckles: Suerte Tails

Sonic: O si que pasada le gane otra vez

El jefe: No puedo creer que este perdiendo varias veces en unas damas chinas

Sonic: Es por que soy la leche y tengo muchos fans jajaja

Shadow: Hey idiotas ya dejen de hacer esa mierda

Kitty: Espera Shadow quieres ir conmigo al tejado de la TUFF es que tengo miedo

Shadow: Bien lo hare

CONTINUARA...


	9. Episodio 9

El encuentro de TUFF puppy y Sonic parte 9

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SNAPTRAP

Snaptrap: Asi que Kitty y Shadow son novios bueno es hora de hacer otra arma ya como apoyo el amor esa arma sera para que Shadow se enamore mas de Kitty y tambien al revez

Secuas: Seguramente dañara a Kitty para que ese erizo la salve

Snaptrap: Claro que si es malvado y romantico al mismo tiempo ahora le enviare un mensaje a Kitty

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TUFF

Kitty: Gracias por acompañrame tenia poco miedo

Shadow: Pero si estuviste abrasandome todo el tiempo y tu pierna estaba acariciando las mias

Kitty: Es que eres mi amigo y te estimo

Shadow: Hmph que bien

Kitty: Espera tengo un mensaje y dice que Snaptrap esta planeando otra cosa

Shadow: Bueno es hora de detener a ese hijo de re 1000 putas

Kitty: Vamos en mi auto para hacerlo mas emocionante

Shadow: Esta bien

EN SU AUTO

Kitty: Y como te sientes Shadow

Shadow: Bien

Kitty: (con voz tierna) Hay Shadow eres un buen amigo y compañero creo que tu podrias ser mi amor verdadero

Shadow: ¿Que? bueno posiblemente pero ahora importa derrotar a ese idiota

Kitty: (Pensamiento) Cuanto te amo Shadow quiero que nos casemos y tengamos una familia algun dia

Shadow: (Pensamiento) Necesito juntar las emeraldas caos ya que solo tengo 3, tambien necesito las super esmeraldas para tener el poder supreno jajaja

Kitty: Hey ahi esta Tails hola Tails

Tails: Oh si me saludo Kitty que hermosa es, bueno es hora de comprar mis tacos

Taquero: Que deceas amigo tacos al pastor o arabes

Tails: De los 2 y con mucha salsita juas juas

Kitty: Bueno hemos llegado vamos Shadow

Shadow: Esta bien

EN LA BASE DE SNAPTRAP

Snaptrap: Veo que han venido la parejita Kitty y Shadow juntos para siempre

Shadow: Hey hijo de puta Kitty no es...

Kitty: Gracias por fin lo comprendiste bueno es hora de derrotarte

Snaptrap: No lo creo toma esto

LE LANZA UN RAYO QUE LE DAÑA MUCHO

Kitty: (Voz de dolor) Hay Shadow por favor ayudame

Shadow: Kitty, maltito imbesil ahora veras, has soltado mi ira

SHADOW SE QUITA LOS ANILLOS DE SUS MANOS PARA VOLVERSE MAS FUERTE Y DESTRUIR LA MAQUINA DE SNAPTRAP

Snaptrap: Perdi pero a la vez lo logre ahora me voy a la mierda

Shadow: Estas bien Kitty

Kitty: Gracias Shadow por salvarme,te amo

Shadow: Que bien (Pensamiento) escuche lo que dijo ella me ama sera posible que ella sea la chica ideal para mi, lo pensare

Kitty: Bueno es hora volver eso fue divertido

Shadow: Hmph si que lo fue

CONTINUARA...


End file.
